No Retreat, No Surrender
by ncistennis
Summary: My take on the last few episodes of season 8! Starts off with Eddie, Jamie and the baby. Don't forget to leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my take on the last few episodes of season 8! Contains spoilers if you have not seen the end of the season yet.

"So Jamie what night are you free this week?" Eddie asked as she got into the passenger seat of their RMP

"I don't know, most nights. Why?" Jamie said as they pulled out of the 12th precinct lot.

"Jamie" Eddie said seriously looking down at her hands.

"What's up Eddie?" He asked glancing over at her.

"I was wondering if you would go to dinner with Barry one night. We have a date tonight but what about tomorrow. I want you guys to spend time together, to be friends" Eddie said nervously.

"Eddie" Jamie started to say before she cut him off.

"Jamie please you are the most important person in my life. I need for you to be ok with who ever I date" Eddie said

"Yes, most important. Huh" Jamie said under his breath.

"What?" Eddie asked

"Oh nothing, must be getting a cold" Jamie said fake coughing, Eddie just gave him a look that said she knew he was lying.

"So what do you say maybe tomorrow we can meet Barry for dinner?" Eddie asked

"What is this? Need your body guard to go on a date?" Jamie asked huffing.

"No Jamie, I'm serious. You're my best friend. I'm not willing to risk that just because I'm dating someone else" Eddie said genuinely

"I'll think about it. I've already talked to him twice" Jamie said

"Yes for a few seconds and you didn't look thrilled"

"I just figured as your partner that I would be the one to take you hope after you got shot. You also never mentioned him since the fortune cookie night when we were suspended"

"I was waiting to see how he would be about me being with you all the time before I brought him up to you" Eddie said

"You know you never told me what you were thinking about the night you turned us down for drinks" Eddie said

"You had that concert to go to and Barry clearly said there was only two tickets" Jamie said shrugging.

"Request a coffee break" Eddie said

"We have coffee" Jamie said pointing to the cup holders between them.

"Then a break to drink the coffee Jamie" Eddie said slightly annoyed

Jamie pulled over, they had been on patrol for a little while so central granted them their break.

"So you can't drink your coffee while I drive? I don't make you car sick" Jamie said with a small smile

"Jamie, come on you've been playing it aloof for a few weeks now. Since I got shot I feel like things have been weird between us and I don't know why. Then you just hand me your Sergeants test application and tell me not to ask questions but I think I should take it. Talk to me Reagan what's going on with you?"

"Nothings going on with me"

"Yea and I might believe that if it was true so try again" Eddie said

"I'm serious ..." Jamie said before their radio came to life and their break was immediately over.

"12-David, child abduction outside of St. Bens. Infant taken, suspect was wearing scrubs" The radio announced

"Poor baby" Eddie said as she hit the lights and sirens

"Here we go, gotta find the kid, its supposed to drop down again with the impending Nor'easter" Jamie said

"Snow in April is not one of my favorite things in the world" Eddie said

"You can say that again"

"Reagan this conversation isn't over" Eddie said as they jumped out of the car at the hospital.

Once they gathered all of the information and the statements they got the call to go back to the precinct but Eddie had other ideas.

"Eddie you bucking for detective now? It's no longer our case, desk Sarge wanted us back twenty minutes ago"

"Jamie come on let's just keep looking. You said yourself we gotta find the kid since it's getting colder" Eddie said as they were looking around.

"Alright" Jamie said looking around.

"I mean do you really think that someone from their family would stage this? Like I get they don't get along but coming from someone with a crappy home life, this is taking it a little too far"

"Jorge and Sophia seemed genuinely upset, I don't think either of them were in on it"

Jamie was still thinking about what Jorge had said "You don't know what something means to you, until you have lost it" He obviously knew that Jorge had lost his baby but Jamie felt like he was losing Eddie, especially since she was so concerned with him getting along with Barry.

"No, I really think that the only reason he broke up with her was because of her father" Eddie said

"Five minutes Janko then we're going back in. It's starting to snow, I'm sure we will be on accident duty soon enough" Jamie said, just as he finished telling Eddie to hurry up he spotted something on the ground.

He pulled out a glove and bent down to pick it up.

"Eddie" Jamie said

"What is that?" Eddie asked as Jamie showed her what was in his hand.

"Baby's hospital ID tag" Jamie said

"Isn't this something that a family member would want to keep. And if they didn't, why would they throw it near the closest dumpster to the hospital?" Eddie asked

"Well isn't that the new million dollar question?" Jamie asked.

"We keep looking?" Eddie asked "I mean there has to be something else that was left with the bracelet. Like maybe the scrubs?" Eddie asked. She handed Jamie and evidence bag before she started to look around again.

"I'll call it in" Jamie said nodding.

Jamie walked back to their RMP and put the baggie on the seat and requested more time to keep searching, which was denied.

"Janko come one, they really want us back" Jamie said walking back to where they had been standing.

"Janko?" Jamie asked his hand instantly going to his gun.

"In here" Eddie said popping her head out of the dumpster.

"What the?" Jamie asked shocked that she willingly got into an actual dumpster with garbage.

"I figured there had to have been something else that she threw out, maybe a blanket or clothes or something that the kidnapper would have dumped near the ID tag"

"Well the precinct doesn't agree and are mad we're still not back" Jamie said

"Could you just let me finish?!" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"You are going to smell like the Staten Island garbage dump when you go on your date tonight" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"That's not as important as finding this baby" Eddie said

"Alright" Jamie said holding his hands up in surrender.

"So you'll help me look?" Eddie asked happily as she continued to look

"Oh no, your the dumpster diver not me" Jamie said smirking

"Seriously?" Eddie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone is gonna need to help shorty out of the dumpster" Jamie said

"What ever, I just have this back corner to search" Eddie said turning around.

Eddie was searching through and Jamie was trying to come up with a plausible excuse that wouldn't get them their potential third suspension within the last six months.

"Reagan" Eddie yelled

"What did you find?" Jamie asked

"Scrubs" Eddie said holding the clothes up.

"Any blood or fluids?" Jamie asked

"No, thankfully" Eddie said

"Alright garbage girl time to get out" Jamie said putting his hand out to help Eddie out of the dumpster.

"Well aren't we Oscar the Grouch" Eddie said taking his hand.

"Yea, you so quick to jump in cause it reminded you of your own apartment?" Jamie asked letting go of the rest of the tension he had about the Barry conversation earlier.

"Just get me out of here" Eddie said

"You smell, I might leave you in here"

"You wouldn't?!" Eddie said

"Try me Janko" Jamie said putting his other hand under her armpit.

"Swing your feet over" He instructed her.

Eddie did as she was told put both of her hands on Jamie's shoulders and kicked her feet over to get out of the dumpster.

"Humpf" Eddie groaned as Jamie placed her feet on the ground and she steadied herself.

"God you stink" Jamie said backing away from her and taking the scrubs and putting them into an evidence bag.

"Please, it can't be worse than your boxing gloves" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"I'm gonna have to find the Vick's and crack a window on the ride back. Thankfully it's still cold out" Jamie said smirking

"Officers can I help you?" A man said walking out of the deli.

"Yea do you happen to have security cameras that would have a view over here?" Jamie asked

"Yes I do" The man said nodding and turning back into the store.

"Did you also happen to see anyone come in that had a baby that seemed like they really shouldn't?" Eddie asked

"A young girl came in earlier, didn't have enough money for food for herself. Paid cash for basic baby supplies"

"Ok we are gonna need those tapes please sir" Jamie said

They got the tapes and went back to the precinct to hand everything over. Jamie and Eddie were finishing up their paperwork for the night and Eddie showered and put on a clean uniform"

"I think you still smell" Jamie said as Eddie sat back down at her desk.

"Seriously? I shampooed and body washed I think 3 times. I even borrowed someone's peppermint oil to mix with my conditioner thinking it would mask the scent" Eddie said smelling her hair

Jamie started smirking and laughing.

"I think its just in my nose, my hair smells good"

"Sure it does" Jamie said still laughing

"Oscar the grouch, you should've been the on in the dumpster. What happened to chivalry?" Eddie asked

"You were the one that didn't want to be treated any differently because you had boobs and not a penis" Jamie said leaning back in his chair

"Damn I knew that would bite me in the ass one day" Eddie said laughing

"Let's just finish up so you can get on with your date" Jamie said, as soon as he said that Eddie noticed a sadness that washed over him.

"This conversation isn't over Reagan. There's still something eating at you" Eddie said

"Reagan, Janko. A Sophia is here to see you" Officer Miller said

"Bring her over" Eddie said nodding

"Hey Sophia" Eddie said gently

"Officers the detectives won't tell me anything, I don't know what to do" Sophia said crying

"Here have a seat" Eddie said sitting down next to the young mom.

"The detectives told me they aren't any closer to finding out who took my daughter" She cried

Jamie and Eddie both put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, I promise" Eddie said looking at Jamie.

She knew the look Jamie was giving her, it was the look that they frequently gave each other to not save every puppy in the pound.

"Sophia, the detectives are working on it, and so are we. Ok, you will get your baby back" Jamie said trying to calm down the young woman.

"Thank you both, you two are the only ones that seem to be actively looking and telling me what is going on. You two are good together" Sophia said

"Officer Reagan and I are doing everything that we can ok Sophia. You just need to remain claim" Eddie said giving her a hug.

Sophia left and Jamie and Eddie went back to their locker rooms to change.

"Jamie" Eddie said knocking on the men's locker room door.

"Hey" She said to the other officer as she walked in.

"So I've been thinking" Eddie said

"Here were go. You don't even give me time to change my pants" Jamie said standing up

"No keep them on" Eddie said

Jamie just gave her look.

"What Jorge said about losing something you never had. What if the woman who took the baby lost one of her own?" Eddie said

"I mean that's incredibly sad but at the same time kinda a stretch, don't you think?" Jamie said taking stuff out of his duty pants and putting it in his locker.

"You got a better idea?" Eddie asked

"The detectives have already warned us about treading on their turf and you and I are almost capped out on our overtime" Jamie said

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"And I thought that you had plans. Don't you have trivia night with Barry?" Jamie asked

Eddie steeled herself before she continued. "This is more important Jamie"

Jamie just tilted his head back and nodded and grabbed his shirt out of his locker.

"You put yourself back together and I'll grab our radios" Eddie said walking out

* * *

Eddie and Jamie were following the head ER nurse

"Look this is the third hospital we've been to tonight. We're not blaming anyone" Eddie said

"We're just trying to figure out who could've done this" Jamie said pulling up the picture from the security footage at the deli.

"Maybe someone who recently lost a baby or child" Eddie said

"Do you recognize her mam?" Jamie asked handing the head nurse his phone

"Oh that's Alice, our little frequent flier"

"Alice, Alice who? Where do you know her from?" Jamie prodded

"She's been here a few times " The nurse said

"What did you mean by frequent flyer?" Eddie asked growing worried

"You have your ways of coping, we have ours" "She had a stillborn a few years ago and has been back at least twice since then"

"Twice?" Eddie asked

"She claimed she was pregnant, but tests showed she wasn't. Blood tests don't lie" The nurse said

"A hysterical pregnancy?" Jamie asked

"Hysterical pregnancy?" Eddie asked slightly unsure

"Sydney's friend had one back in law school, convinced herself she was pregnant to get out of midterms" Jamie said and Eddie nodded.

"She was a sweet girl, a little wacky, but losing that baby really unhinged her" The nurse said

"Do you know where she lives know?" Jamie asked

"No, last I heard she was homeless"

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and knew that they had to go check out the Prospect Park family housing.

They ran up to the room that the manager had said they had been saying in.

"Hit it" Jamie said nodding as he was right behind Eddie. Eddie opened the door the they ran in.

They ran over to the window and saw her. "Alice, Hey Alice, Stop" Eddie yelled out but Alice kept running.

"Reagan we have to get to her" Eddie said

"We will" Jamie said as he radioed it into central to look for her.

Eddie and Jamie were back at the precinct when Sophia came back to the precinct.

"Where is she?" Sophia asked Jamie and Eddie.

"We're pushing on all fronts"

"You're not making me any promises anymore?" Sophia said

"We can't" Jamie said gently

"But what happens when the temperature drops?" Sophia said crying

"You can't think like that. We're doing everything we can to find her. She stayed at a shelter last night and by all accounts she seemed like a healthy baby" Eddie said

"A few days ago I have never even seen her and now she's the most important thing in my life and I may have lost her" Sophia said crying

Jamie looked at Eddie knowing that she was trying to stop herself from crying. He didn't know why but for whatever reason, this was hitting her more than most cases.

* * *

The next day Eddie and Jamie responded to a park that Alice had last been seen in with the baby after fleeing the shelter.

"So how mad was Barry that you're trying to save a baby?"

"You always have to rain on my parade?" Eddie asked

"Just trying to not get your hopes up" Jamie said

"Sometimes you need some hope Reagan. You taught me that years ago"

"You hear that?" Eddie asked putting her hand on Jamie's chest to stop him.

"Hey it's her" Jamie said starting to run after her.

Jamie and Eddie were chasing her through the park when other squad cars cut her off and she went up onto a ledge.

"Alice, Alice" Eddie yelled closing in on the ledge

"Hey Alice" Jamie added

"Back off, I'll drop her" Alice yelled

"You don't want to be doing that Alice" Jamie said putting his hands up in a defensive position

"You don't know what I've been through to have this baby" Alice said panicked

Jamie made the split decision that she might relate better to Eddie and figured someone needed to be a net incase she did drop the baby.

"Keep talking, I'm gonna go be net" Jamie whispered to Eddie before he took off running to get to below the ledge.

"Alice you're right, no one can under stand the pain that you have been through" Eddie said. She followed what he had seen Jamie do for the last 4.5 years and took tiny steps closer to Alice and held her hands in a defensive position to try and gain some leverage on her.

"Damn right" Alice said looking down

"Think about the baby's mother, think about how much pain she is in" Eddie said hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say

"Do you really want to spread that?" Eddie asked

"What are you talking about? I'm her mother"

"I know how much you want that to be true but you gotta give her back Alice" Eddie said sadly

"No" Alice yelled

"You've had that baby awhile now and you have been taking care of her, but you can't keep doing it. You need to take care of yourself Alice" Eddie said taking small steps towards Alice

"If that baby means anything to you, you will return her and we will take her back to her mother. That's what any mother would do for her child"

"I just wanted somebody to love" Alice said

"Everybody does" Eddie said compassionately

Alice looked down at the baby and back at Eddie before she stepped off of the ledge. Eddie ran over and grabbed onto her jacket and put one arm under the baby to take her. The other officers took Alice and cuffed her and Eddie held the baby close to her not knowing how she was treated or protected from the elements in the last few hours.

"Shh, I got you baby girl" Eddie said softly and she hugged the baby to her.

As soon as Jamie saw that Alice was off the ledge, he sprinted back up the hill.

Eddie was standing there holding the baby and couldn't contain her emotions any longer. She was trying to swallow her tears but at that moment she needed Jamie. She needed Jamie to tell her that she did everything that he would have done. She was terrified the entire time thinking that Alice was going to jump or drop the baby and it would have been her fault that she couldn't have talked her down.

"Jamie" Eddie said with a shaking voice as she turned around to see her partner running up behind her.

"She ok?" Jamie asked putting a hand on Eddie's arm and looking down at the baby.

"Yea. Oh my God" Eddie said bending her knees and letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was still holding

Jamie just put a protective hold on the back shoulder of her vest and smiled and nodded, giving her the confirmation she needed.

They took the baby to the hospital and stayed until Sophia walked out form the exam room with her. Eddie didn't miss the way Jamie had been looking at her, a mix of love and admiration. They talked to Sophia and Jorge before they congratulated them and started walking out of the hospital.

"Nice work there Officer Janko" Jamie said with a smile and Eddie just nodded, overcome with emotions again.

* * *

"Hey what are you still doing here?" Jamie asked walking out of the locker room seeing Eddie playing with her phone.

"I work here" Eddie said following behind Jamie as he walked

"I thought you had a date with Barry?" Jamie asked

"Turns out he couldn't make it" Eddie said laying

"What an hour before?" Jamie asked

"Something apparently came up" Eddie said

"Sorry to hear" Jamie said

"You got plans?" Eddie asked putting her phone away

"Yea to not be second fiddle " Jamie said

"Hey, you're not" Eddie said stopping so Jamie turned around to look at her

"Seriously. It's. This thing it's not good you me. You and Barry" Jamie said trying to hide the hurt in his voice

"Alright. I lied. Barry didn't cancel. I did" Eddie said coming clean.

Jamie took a step back, shocked. "Why?"

"Because. This week has been kind of emotional. He wouldn't get it. You would" Eddie said trying to stop her emotions from coming back up.

"We went through it together. Please" Eddie said stopping to compose herself

"If we do go, we gotta talk about it the whole time?" Jamie asked

"No" Eddie said

Jamie just stood there making her sweat it out a little and rolling his eyes around like he was thinking. "Ok, what do you feel like?" Jamie asked

Eddie started playing with her necklace nervously as they continued to walk out.

"What ever you want as long as it's Thai or Vietnamese"

Jamie smirked as he held the door open for her and wondered what was going to be said tonight.

"How about good old NYPD Irish American bar food?" Jamie said. He figured he'd be less likely to tell her how he was really feeling if there were other cops around.

"Ugh" Eddie said

"You said I could pick and then placed the demands so I should get to pick. Plus I need a good beer" Jamie said

"Fine. Next time I pick" Eddie said

"You usually do" Jamie said

Eddie had a hunch that Jamie wasn't thrilled with Barry but she couldn't keep waiting for Jamie. It wasn't fair for either one of them, but she thought that Jamie might be getting closer to telling her how he felt. She had confessed her feelings to him, he knew how she felt. It was up to him. She couldn't force him to have those feelings if he truly didn't want to date her so she figured she should give into his food cravings.

They drove over separately and walked into the bar where they grabbed a high-top table away from the small crowd.

"So" Eddie said looking over the food menu after they ordered their beers

"So" Jamie said

"Jamie"

"Eddie stop. You're allowed to date. I know I've made that clear and I know we agreed to be each other's best friends so if it means that much to you I will give a friendship with Barry a chance" Jamie said, wanting to throw up with everyone that just came out of his mouth

"Thank you. I don't ever want to lose you Jamie" Eddie said feeling tears growing in her eyes

"I mean, I'm gonna have to get used to it when I'm the godfather of this kid that Barry knocked you up with" Jamie said taking a long sip of beer.

Eddie just started coughing on her own beer.

"I probably should drink yours too" Jamie said holding his hand out.

Eddie slapped his hand out of the way, took a sip and regained her composure.

"And what makes you think I'm pregnant Reagan?" Eddie asked

"I mean clearly, you said yourself that it was an emotional week and when I walked up you were holding onto that baby for dear life" Jamie said

"I promise you I'm not pregnant but thank you for that assumption" Eddie said slightly annoyed

"Janko I was kidding" Jamie said

"You want to go to a drug store, get a test and I'll prove it" Eddie said

"Eddie. I was kidding. I'm sorry" Jamie said holding his hands up defensively.

"It's fine. I guess I handed that one to you" Eddie said

"I mean yea this was a tough case but you usually are more sure of yourself when we go play detective" Jamie said

"I was terrified that we weren't going to find this baby. I told you before I never even knew if I wanted kids but after helping you deliver the baby something inside of me changed and I wanted a baby. Everytime I saw one I just got this sense of protection and desire and love" Eddie said growing misty again.

The waitress came over and Eddie couldn't form the words to order her food but she knew Jamie would know what she wants.

"We'll split the mozzerlla sticks and chicken wing apps and we'll each have a cheese burger. No onions or olives on either and you can put her tomato on mine. Both cooked medium please. And another round of beer. Thank you" Jamie said handing her their menus.

"I didn't know you felt your biological clock ticking Janko" Jamie said smirking

"Reagan" Eddie said

"I'm serious. I don't know if it was the baby earlier or what, or getting shot. But this whole lone wolf, no family thing is starting to affect me. I mean these kids were barely past 20 and they had this love between each other and this baby and then it was just all ripped right from them. You heard Sophia's gut wrenching cries. To long barely know someone but love it like that. I want that Jamie" Eddie said letting the tears fall

"It was a tough week. I mean I remember when Nicky was kidnapped and when Sean was in a coma, it was my niece and nephew and I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to save and fix them I can't imagine what my brother and sister went through. What my dad went through with Joe" Jamie said

"Jamie. I'm sorry" Eddie said seeing something cross over his face.

"No need to apologize. You're the one that hormonally pregnant" Jamie said smirking and swallowing to hide his true emotions.

Eddie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You want kids Jamie?" Eddie asked

"Yea. Always have" Jamie said

"I do too now" Eddie said

Jamie wanted to tell Eddie that he wanted to be the one to have kids with her but he figured that wasn't the best way to tell his partner that was in another relationship that he loved her. Nothing like oh hey let me impregnate you and by the way I love you.

"Well you have Barry" Jamie said

"Yea I don't think that's working out well"

"No?" Jamie asked trying to sound sad about it.

"He just doesn't understand this or me the way that you do. You have shown me how a girl should be treated and I'm still holding out hope that I can find that" Eddie said

Jamie knew he needed to change the conversation and thanked God when their food was placed in front of them.

"Eddie I'm really proud of you. You trusted your gut and you went with it. You did a great job talking her down off the ledge" Jamie said

"I was terrified. Like way to let me handle an EDP holding a freaking baby Jamie" Eddie said eating a mozz stick.

"I knew you could do it. And I thought she might relate better to you. You know you can always use fake stories to try and connect with jumpers. I couldn't really tell her I knew what it was like to give birth to a stillborn" Jamie said

"Yea you wouldn't be this nonchalant if she had dropped the baby or jumped"

"And that's why I ran down to be a net. I knew you could do it Eddie. You've seen enough of them by now. I trusted you. You have to trust yourself" Jamie said

He wiped his hands on his napkin and got off of his chair and went over to Eddie's side of the table.

"You did good today Janko. Just remember to trust yourself" Jamie said as Eddie started to cry. He gave her a reassuring hug that was long enough to comfort her but not too long to draw suspicion.

"Thank you Jamie. I had a good teacher" Eddie said wiping her tears.

"This red meat fix your emotions?" Jamie asked

"This your way of telling me you're done talking about our emotional week?" Eddie asked

"Yup" Jamie said taking a bite of his burger and smiling at her

* * *

My take on 8X21. I plan on doing the proposal as well and then after that continue with season 9 stories. Don't forget to review I love them!


	2. Chapter 2

"So Barry and I broke up yesterday" Eddie said quietly as they walked through the hallway to the break room.

Jamie was still flipping his hat in his hands and they walked, not completely listening to Eddie.

"Jamie. Did you hear what I said?" Eddie asked

"Huh, what?" Jamie asked

"Reagan, you in there?" Eddie asked

"Yea sorry, I got a lot on my mind" Jamie said shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Jamie asked

"I broke up with Barry yesterday" Eddie said

"I'm sorry Eddie, beer and darts at his picture tonight? I'll even let you drunk call him to let bootycall Barry know what he's missing out on" Jamie said smirking

"Ugh I was hoping you wouldn't remember that he called me and asked me that after we went out after getting Sophia's baby back for her"

"Do not ever let me drunk call anyone, you remember what happened after you soberly told that guy I was a catch" Eddie said groaning and handing Jamie a coffee cup.

"Oh he tracked you down and you had to get a restraining order against him" Jamie said laughing

"Ugh the worst" Eddie said

"I was right though Eddie, you are a catch" Jamie said passing her the sugar.

"Thanks Reagan" Eddie said smiling

"You seem pretty calm for getting dumped yesterday" Jamie said

"Wow thanks, you really know how to flatter a woman. And for your information it was mutual" Eddie said

Jamie just cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that he didn't believe her.

"It was mutual. He didn't like the fact that we hang out after work and when I suggested to him having a friendship with you he pretty much gave me an ultimatum" Eddie said growing nervous of this conversation.

"Really?" Jamie asked smirking.

"I told him you were my partner at work and were easily my best friend and that he couldn't stop me from being friends with you. I swear Reagan if you get a big head about this again I'm gonna scream" Eddie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm flattered that you chose your handsome, talented partner over that weirdo" Jamie said

"Oh I know that you ran him through the system so he couldn't be too much of a weirdo or you would've told me"

"He had small feet Eddie. You know what that means" Jamie said smirking

"Here we go. You don't need to get into a pissing contest over whose penis is bigger Jamie. I already told you I picked our friendship. Chicks before dicks Reagan" Eddie said

"Ouch" Jamie said laughing

"What you tell me I'm one of the guys" Eddie said walking out to get her radio.

"Yea" Jamie said sadly, thinking that maybe he finally had a chance to be with Eddie now that Barry was gone.

After they grabbed their assignments and radios they headed out to their RMP.

"What was on your mind earlier when you spaced out?" Eddie asked him getting into the car.

"Oh there's another hit out on the Reagans" Jamie said shrugging.

"Well I know you and I know you're more worried about this than you are letting on. Does it have to do with the Prospect Park 6?" Eddie asked

"Yea, Frank Reagan was playing detective last night and he thinks that everyone that has been killed has been connected to the Prospect Park 6 somehow" Jamie said

"And what do you think?" Eddie asked

"That Frank Reagan hasn't lost his touch yet" Jamie said

"Seriously Reagan, you need to stop being on hit lists. It's getting old having to watch your back from the usual low lifes that are trying to kill us. People hate us enough" Eddie said laughing

"Well they won't think we are actual cops, they will just think you're over eager for Halloween" Jamie, making a shocked face.

"Or they will just think you're an Eagle Scout. No scruff you still look like a teenager" Eddie said laughing

"Trust me I was not this jacked in highschool"

"You're jacked?" Eddie asked with her own fake shocked face

"Shut up Janko" Jamie said laughing

* * *

Eddie and Jamie had been on patrol for a while when they started talking about the Prospect 6 again.

"And lastly I would spend the money to create some kind of Reagan Family Foundation in Joe's memory to help support the families on fallen officers" Jamie said

"Yea I can't fault that in any way" Eddie said

"Well that's a first" Jamie said laughing

"I'm still saving beagles with my own money"

"To each's own" Jamie said

"Her own" Eddie said

"Alright" Jamie said holding his hand up in defense

"Ooh, they make good coffee. Pull over?" Eddie asked taking off her seatbelt.

Jamie obliged and pulled the car over.

"What do you want? I'm buying" Eddie said turning to face him

"Three pound lobster and a Dom Perignon"

"You're such a jerk" Eddie said smiling

"All right, I'll have a tea" Jamie said nodding

"Thanks" Jamie said as Eddie got out of the car.

Eddie walked into the coffee shop and Jamie was sitting in their RMP when they both heard dispatch come over their radios.

"All patrol units be advised. The earlier message about the '05 Nissan has been amended" Jamie and Eddie both heard as they turned up the volume on their radios knowing it could be life or death for them if Jamie was the target. "Is now amended to add a black '05 BMW series 7. Registration is not confirmed but also possibly bearing ND Jersey registration. Operator may be Donte Sorrento. Dob 3-9-1964. Male, white, 5'9. 54 years of age. Be advised if contact is made, he may be armed and dangerous and responsible for five homicides."

Eddie felt something compelling her to turn around and look out at the car that was parked behind them. Jamie decided to roll the window down to get a better look at the car parked behind him. Eddie looked back one more time while Jamie reclined in his seat. Eddie looked back one more time and her hand immediately went to her gun as she ran out of the shop.

"Move! Jamie!" Eddie yelled as she ran.

"Police! Move our of the way" Eddie said heart racing as she tried to get out of the shop as fast as she could.

"Excuse me, officer?" Donte asked

Jamie didn't say anything but as soon as the car pulled up next to him he knew he was the target. His hand went to his gun on his right side but he knew any sudden movements were going to result with him taking a bullet. His only hope was that Eddie had Spidey sense and brought her cape today.

"JAMIE!" Eddie screamed as she ran out.

Donte shot and luckily Jamie ducked at the last second and laid on the seat and the bullet went through Eddie's window.

Eddie stood at the door and shot through both windows hitting Donte in the head and the headrest.

"Jamie" Eddie yelled after she fired.

"Stay down. Stay down. Jamie" Eddie yelled as she ran into the street, passed a woman on the ground.

Jamie cleared the glass off of himself and was able to get out of the car, draw his gun and run up behind Eddie. Eddie fired again at the back windshield.

"Jamie" Eddie yelled

"Jamie" She yelled again as she heard foot steps behind her.

"I'm ok" Jamie said

"Go, go" Jamie said and they both took off running to the now crashed car.

They switched sides and Jamie ran up to the drivers side and Eddie took the passenger's side. They both slowed their run and bent their knees as they got closer to the car, ready to duck at a moments notice. Jamie opened the door and put his hands where Donte's pulse should have been.

"Jamie?" Eddie asked

"He's DOA" Jamie said

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and realized that her heart was in her stomach.

Jamie cuffed him to the wheel and he turned around to look at Eddie. He knew without her it would be a very different situation. He didn't know how she made it in time, but some how he knew that she would always have his back no matter what. He knew that at that point he couldn't not tell her how he felt. He felt a wave of emotions run through him as he took two stumbling steps away from the car. As he stepped away his knees buckled but he caught himself before he fell. He looked at Eddie still in a straddle position, gun in hand pointed at the ground and overwhelming look of relief on her face, struggling herself to contain her own emotions.

"That was some shot. You saved my life" Jamie said still in shock

"Jamie, it was like I heard a voice, I swear to God" Eddie said still panting

"That's called a radio" Jamie said regaining his own breath and pointing to her shoulder

"No serious" Eddie said

"Like, like I, I knew you were in trouble before you even ... were" Eddie said, her voice cracking with emotion at the end.

"Like I was w-warned" Eddie said out of breath again

Jamie just looked at her again and just wanted to tell her everything that he had bottled up since their first kiss. All of the times they spent together, happy times, fights, the times they needed each other to be strong ran through his head. He loved Eddie, and he realized that they have had too many close calls to ignore it any longer.

"Jamie" Eddie said holstering her weapon and running into Jamie's arms. He instantly put his arms around her tightly.

He held onto her tight, swallowing his own emotions, and feeling her tears on the side of his cheek as she held on as tight to him as she could. He turned his head and whispered into her ear.

"I'd spend the five million on you" Jamie said softly

Eddie didn't say anything, but she let out a small laugh.

She was still crying softly and gripped her smaller hands onto the top of his jacket as tight as she could until her fingers turned white. She needed to feel his warmth and heartbeat to finally convince herself that he was still alive and unharmed. He hugged her back just as tightly, his larger hands taking up the majority of space on her back. He wanted to rip her vest off and hold her as tight as he possibly could and never let go. They held onto each other just as tight as the they heard the sirens and started to see other officers from their precinct get out of their RMPs.

"Janko, Reagan are you guys ok?" One of the officers asked

"What happened?"

"Why are you hugging?"

The questions kept coming but neither could form the answers to their questions.

Once they finally answered their questions and went to the hospital, per department policy they were back at their desks filling out paperwork.

"Eddie, are you ok?" Jamie asked softly.

Eddie just shook her head and got up and went into the locker room.

Jamie gave her a second but got up and walked over to the women's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Yea. Just me" Eddie said

Jamie walked into the locker room and saw Eddie sitting on the bench in front of her locker, with her head in her hands.

"Hey" Jamie said walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ok, here in the flesh because of you" Jamie said

"I, I thought I lost you" Eddie said crying again"

"I got you" Jamie said hugging her from behind. She stood up and turned around and he climbed over the bench and pulled her to him tight.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Jamie said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"If I hadn't gotten out in time" Eddie said still crying into his shoulder.

"But you did. You saved my life" Jamie said trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"I, I" Eddie said before she started crying harder.

"Shhh, I'm right here" Jamie said feeling his own tears slip out onto the top of her head.

"We're ok" Jamie said and Eddie nodded into his shoulder.

"Why don't we finish the paperwork on Monday and go get a drink and some food? You're treat since I never got my tea" Jamie said pushing her back and putting his hands, one on each shoulder as he looked her right in the eye.

Eddie didn't say anything, she just nodded and let out a few more tears.

Jamie used the pad of his thumb to brush them away and gently kissed her lips. Eddie was so surprised, and Jamie's kiss was so light and quick that she didn't have time to react until he had pulled back.

"Get changed ok?" Jamie said as he gave her another hug before he walked to the men's locker room to change himself.

Eddie just nodded and with her still shaking hands took off her duty belt. Jamie grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze before he walked out.

He was back in the men's locker room and was sitting on the bench, instantly tired as the days events washed over him.

"You ok Harvard?" Renzulli asked walking up behind him.

He brushed a few tears away before he stood up and turned around to his former partner.

"Hey Sarge" He said swallowing

"Heard you and Janko gave everyone quite a show"

"She saved my life Sarge. I mean I came thisclose to dying today. To having my brains splattered all over the car" Jamie said out of breath

"You two still in shock?" Tony asked

"I think so. She just came out of coffee shop and shot through three windows to hit him, and somehow before she shot him when he shot me by some grace of God it missed me. I mean he hadn't screwed up before that, point blank range and he misses Sarge. I don't know how I'm still sitting here perfectly fine, because God knows I should be in a morgue somewhere" Jamie said feeling the lump back in his throat

"You and Janko, take a few days off. Calm your nerves and the we'll talk and your future as partners"

"I gotta tell her how I feel. She was shot, I was shot at. We delivered a baby, we saved a baby. I think the universe has given me enough of a push to tell her how I feel. She saved my life Sarge, today wasn't the first. She saved me the first time she stood in front of me. How do you tell someone who means so much to you, that you can never repay them for saving your life?" Jamie asked

"You tell her what's in your heart. It doesn't have to be a grand gesture, or anything big. Tell her how you feel. I know you don't feel this way just because she saved your life today. You're finally accepting what we all have known. Just tell her what's in here and here" Tony said pointing to his heart and his head.

"Thanks Sarge" Jamie said nodding.

He turned around to walk out when he turned around.

"Reagan" Tony said

"Yea Sarge"

"I'm glad she saved your life too" Tony said swallowing his own emotion after thinking of his former partner laying in a morgue.

Eddie was walking over to the men's locker room when she passed Renzulli.

"Good work today Janko. Thank you for saving his life"

"I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something had happened to him" Eddie said

"Go in, there's no one else in there. I know you sneak in there sometimes" Tony said smiling.

Eddie walked over and barged into the men's locker room and saw Jamie just standing in front of his locker still in his NYPD t-shirt and duty pants.

"Jamie?" Eddie asked, as she could feel the tears forming. She had already been cleared by the borough shooting team and she wasn't really upset about killing this guy but she couldn't look at Jamie without crying. She really hoped him telling her that he would spend the five million on her translated to I love you.

"Ed, I love you" Jamie said running over to her and hugging her and picking her up.

"I love you too" Eddie said crying as she wrapped her legs around Jamie

"I know I should've said this sooner but God Eddie, I love you so much, and I couldn't not tell you any more. You're my best friend, my everything, and I love you and there's not enough words to tell you how much and how hard I love you. And I promise to spend the rest the of my life telling you how much I love you and thank you for saving my life" Jamie said putting her down and hugging her.

"I love you too" Eddie said, tears still running down her face.

Jamie still had his left arm around the back of Eddie's waist and as soon as she said she loved him he put his the fingers of his right hand through her hair and stroked his thumb across her cheek and kissed her. She wrapped her left hand around his back and put her right hand at the base of his neck and kissed him back. They were still kissing and Jamie opened his mouth a little wider and took more of Eddie's in his and she moaned into the kiss and pulled Jamie to her even tighter. Once they pulled away for air, Jamie wrapped Eddie in the biggest hug he could mange.

"I don't want to waste any more time, Eddie Janko will you go out on a date with me?" Jamie asked still hugging her.

"Of course" Eddie said nodding into his chest.

"I may not have five million but I will take you where ever you want. You saved my life, it's the least I can do" Jamie said

"Jamie I can't live without you. I saved yourself for selfish reasons" Eddie said smiling as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm ok with that, it's hot" Jamie said kissing her again.

"Are we ever gonna make it out of this locker room?" Eddie asked

"I knew the men's locker room was a turn on for you" Jamie said laughing putting his forehead against hers.

"Oh no, just you" Eddie said

"I told you some guy would find you knowing how to kick ass and use a gun to be a turn on" Jamie said smirking

"Who knew you were talking about you that day" Eddie said

"I know I've been hiding my feelings really well" Jamie said

"Uh-huh" Eddie said hugging him tighter

"Ed, I can't breath. You saving my life isn't gonna matter when you hug me to death" Jamie said

"I just need to keep reminding myself that you are safe" Eddie said

"I know" Jamie said nodding, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Now I know why you practically were stalking me after I got shot" Eddie said apologetically

"I didn't want to leave your side. I didn't believe that you were ok. I should've told you then how I felt. I'm sorry"

"Well you finally did even if it took me getting shot and you getting almost shot a month later"

"You think we can just go to one of our apartments tonight? I'm not sure I'm up for a big crowd"

"Of course" Eddie said nodding. "Get changed, we can go back to mine" Eddie said

"I love you" Jamie said kissing her again.

* * *

I hope you all like my take on this part. I am gonna do more of them talking about the day and I promise I will have a proposal and the families reaction!

I loved how they had Eddie save Jamie's life, it was pretty bas-ass and he finally acknowledging how he felt. Who doesn't want a hot guy to hug them and tell them they would spend 5million on them, I mean I do!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna run back to my place and grabbed some clothes, a shower and I'll be over" Jamie said

"No go bag?"

"Doesn't contain church clothes. Pop would have a fit if I was saved today and didn't go to church tomorrow" Jamie said

"I think I might have to take up this whole religion thing since it helped me save you" Eddie said

"You're more than welcome to join me. I just don't want to force it on you" Jamie said

"I appreciate that. Maybe after we make our relationship official and go on a date" Eddie said

"Ok, up to you" Jamie said holding her hand

"You have your key right?" I'm gonna shower when I get back too.

"Ok I'll see you soon" Jamie said kissing her cheek

Jamie went to step back away from her when her grip on his jacket strengthened.

"Hey, I'm ok Ed" Jamie said gently

"I know" Eddie said nodding.

"You wanna go with me?" Jamie asked

"Yea. God I know how stupid that sounds" Eddie said blushing

"It's ok. I understand" Jamie said

"We can get your car tomorrow" Jamie said

"I just" Eddie started saying before her eyes welled up again.

"Eddie, Eddie, shh, I'm ok. I'm right here. I'm here because of you" Jamie said hugging her again

"I love you Jamison Reagan" Eddie said crying into his chest

"I love you too Edit Janko. Come on let's go ok" Jamie said and he wrapped one hand around her waist as they walked out to his car

They both got into Jamie's car and she had her hand near the center console when Jamie reached over and took it.

"We'll talk when we get back to your place ok? Why don't you just try and take a nap" Jamie said as he drove to his apartment.

"You got shot at and I'm the one that can't keep my eyes open" Eddie said slouching in her seat.

"That's the crash of adrenaline, trust me mine's coming" Jamie said yawning.

Once they were back at Jamie's he got her settled on the couch and gave her a blanket and jumped into the shower.

He was in the shower, letting the hot water run down his shoulders, thinking about how when he got his morning shower he was still denying his feelings for her but here he was a mere 12 hours later and he had almost been killed ... again and as a result he told Eddie he loved her and kissed her in the men's locker room. He laughed at the days events as he washed the remaining soap out of his hair and shut the water off. He padded back to his bedroom, Eddie still snoring lightly on the couch and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and packed a small duffle with his church pants and blue button down and something special out of his nightstand drawer.

He walked back out to his living room and put his sneakers back on and grabbed his nicer shoes and figured it was time to wake Eddie.

"Eddie" He said softly shaking her shoulder.

"Ed wake up" He added kissing the top of her head.

Eddie woke up startled and yelled Jamie's name.

"Hey were safe, you fell asleep on my couch when I went to shower" Jamie said

"Oh ok" Eddie said running a hand through her hair

"I think were both in shock still. Renzulli gave us a few days to get our heads back on, gotta see Amazing Grace first" Jamie said holding his hand out for her to get up.

"Yea, that's probably for the best" Eddie said nodding.

"And you're sure you're ok with me staying the night? I know a lot of things changed today. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or pressuring you or anything. I know I hurt you by denying my feelings for so long"

"There's no one else I would rather be with tonight Jamie. You had your reasons and yea sometimes it hurt but you thought you were doing the right thing and I can't fault you for doing what you thought was right" Eddie said

"Ready to go then?" Jamie asked

"Yes" Eddie said nodding, putting her jacket back on.

"Wanna just grab a pizza on the way?" Jamie asked

"Yea I'm getting hungry" Eddie said as Jamie locked his apartment

"Getting? Wow I thought you would've been hangry by now" Jamie said with a smirk taking her hand

"Yea well my idiot partner had a hit out on him and was a little to nonchalant about it so I had to save his ass" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"Saved his ass huh?" Jamie asked as he clucked his tongue.

"Yea and then he made me cry" Eddie said

"Why cause your handsome partner finally said he loved you?" Jamie asked still smirking

"Something like that" Eddie deadpanned

"Come on shorty" Jamie said wrapping his arm around her waist as they went out to his car.

Once they were back at his car Jamie went over and opened her door for her and put his duffle in the trunk and added in a box of bullets that he had bought for Eddie, he had an idea and just needed Eddie to sleep long enough to do it.

They picked up their pizza and went back to Eddie's and were sitting at her kitchen table and she grabbed some plates and Jamie got them each some water.

"You sure you don't want a beer?" Jamie asked surprised

"Yea, I still can't get my hands to stop shaking" Eddie said

Jamie just nodded and they ate in a comfortable silence, they both knew that they were going to have to talk but for the moment they were content with just being near each other.

"I'm gonna go shower, I can clean up when I get out" Eddie said

"No go shower, I can clean up. Paper plates and two glasses isn't exactly hard Eddie. We finished the pizza" Jamie said laughing

"I guess we were both hungry" Eddie said

"Yea we each had four slices. That's what happens when we don't get meal break" Jamie said

"Can you make some tea?" Eddie asked a little nervously.

"Of course go shower and get comfy" Jamie said nudging her in the direction of her bathroom

Eddie went and took a long shower, it seemed like once she was away from Jamie she couldn't help but let the tears fall. She washed and conditioned her hair and loofahed but was still crying. She knew her face had to be bright red and puffy, a dead give away that she was still crying. She knew it would freak Jamie out, but the day's events had a taken a toll on her, and she just couldn't quite hide it. She was rinsing her hair out again when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Janko you ok? Tea's ready" Jamie said gently on the other side of the door

"Yea I'll be out in a second" Eddie said as she turned the water off.

She wrapped herself in her fluffy towel and then put her robe on before she opened the door to see Jamie standing there, worry all over his face.

"Hey it's ok if you're not ok" Jamie said trying not to laugh at her hair wrapped up in her towel.

"Maybe I should've let him shoot you" Eddie said knowing he was laughing about her hair

"You're such a jerk" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"Go get dressed so I don't have to listen to you bitch that you're cold"

"Uh now whose the jerk?" Eddie said laughing and walking into her room.

While Eddie went to get changed Jamie walked over to his duffle and grabbed his sweatshirt out of it, and hid what he had been working on.

"Feel better?" Jamie asked as Eddie walked out dressed in black leggings, a t-shirt and fuzzy socks, wet hair dripping down her back.

"Yea a little" Eddie said trying to look at what he had behind hid back.

"This help?" Jamie asked tossing her one of his old Harvard sweatshirts that she had worn before.

"A little" Eddie said smiling pulling it over her head and walking over to the couch

She put on a baseball game as Jamie sat down.

"You don't like baseball much?" Jamie said surprised she would put it on.

"I know you do" Eddie said quietly

"Hey come here" Jamie said holding out his arms, Eddie happily moved over to hug him back.

"We need to talk" Eddie said into his chest

"Ok" Jamie said

"Jamie, I don't know what would have happened today if ... if it" Eddie said feeling her eyes filled with tears for what seemed like the hundredth time since being in that coffee shop earlier when Jamie cut her off.

"I know, I know. I don't want to think about the alternative either. But like I said you saved my life Eddie. You're gut, your instinct, your training. You saved me. I'm here because of you"

"But what if I hadn't?" Eddie asked crying

"If being a Reagan has taught me anything it's that you can't play the what ifs no matter what. I think this is some of the PTSD and shock talking"

"It is only my second kill" Eddie said

"They don't get any easier no matter who you are protecting" Jamie said

"So the going rate for killing a guy is getting a date?" Eddie asked

"Nah a boyfriend. I don't want to waste any more time Eddie. We don't need those first few dates where you find out their favorite color and how many siblings they have. We know everything about each other. Flaws and all" Jamie said

"I'm ok with that" Eddie said moving her head off of Jamie's chest to kiss him.

"I know how you feel. God Eddie when I heard the gunshots and saw you fall down the steps. God help me for ever thinking this but I was relieved when I saw it was Dunleevey bleeding out and not you. Eddie I didn't know what I was gonna do if that bullet had gone through your vest" Jamie said feeling his own emotions rise up in him.

"I was unfair to you, I kinda had an idea how you were feeling and I kept blowing you off. I figured that I needed to get past the idea of us and you comforting me but you were the one that I wanted to spend that time with"

"One of the nights that you blew me off I went to drinks with Erin and she asked me how you were and I said you were doing better than I was with the whole thing, and I felt weak and guilty that you were ok and I wasn't but now I know that seeing someone you love almost be taken away from you is a lot harder than either being shot or almost shot. I told her I just cared about my partner but you know Erin she wasn't buying it. And she asked me about this line that we had drawn in the sand and that it's in the sand for a reason and can be moved. Then the most telling was that she asked me what I would have done if it had been you that was shot, that if you had been killed was there anything I would have regretted not telling you anything?" Jamie said choking back his own emotions

"Jamie, I'm sorry I wasn't more receptive to how you felt. I get it now, why you were more worried than I was. I think back to shooting on the step and not knowing if you were ok, and I feel my heart race and my palms get sweating and I feel like I'm gonna black out" Eddie said

"That's how I felt for a little while when I kept thinking of you falling down the steps. I can't begin to tell you thankfully I was for that Kevlar vest when I finally for my hand under it and realized that the bullet hadn't gone all the way though. I mean it hurts like a bitch, I took one in the ribs when Vinny got hit but it sure beats the alternative because Eddie, what Erin said, I would've deeply regretted not telling you how I felt. I thought I was protecting you or something by staying partners and hiding my true feelings but I love you Eddie, I love you so much that it hurts and if you would have died without me saying that I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I love you, Eddie Janko" Jamie said, his voice cracking with emotion

"I love you too Jamie" Eddie said crying softly again

Jamie turned Eddie so that she was practically straddling his lap and tilted her chin up to his and kissed her hard and deep while he had one strong arm wrapped around her. Their tears, both of happiness, fear and relief mixed together and Jamie just wanted to hold her there forever and forget that both of them could have died within the last month.

"You ok, second kill an all?" Jamie asked her

"Yea, I mean no, it's stupid he could've killed you, he killed five others and here I am upset I killed someone" Eddie said

"That's normal Eddie. My second kill was one of Tatiana's henchmen and they had tried raping you and it still ate at me for a little" Jamie said

"It's cause were the good guys" Eddie said smiling, her tears slowly stopping

"Wonder where you heard that one" Jamie said laughing

"My best friend" Eddie said hugging him again

"You're smart and handsome best friend" Jamie said laughing

"Yes him too" Eddie said letting out a small laugh

"Are we good?" Jamie asked

"What? Of course were good. It's now time to start spending that five million" Eddie said laughing a little harder

"Thank God you don't love me for my money" Jamie said

"I told you I liked you better before you hypothetically had money" Eddie said

"Does this new thing between us now mean I have to be accommodating?" Jamie asked shooting her a lopsided grin and gesturing between them

"Of course" Eddie said

"Here we go" Jamie said kissing her again and running a hand up her back

"God what a day" Eddie said rolling off of Jamie's lap and cuddling into his side

"Not how I was expecting it to go. You know I was getting closer to telling you that I loved you" Jamie said

"I know, baby steps. But if I knew you would finally be honest I would've put a hit out on you ages ago" Eddie said

"I know I should've told you after you were shot but then I thought I lost my chance with fucking Barry, cause like he was everywhere I didn't want him. And what kind of name is that?" Jamie asked

"I kinda like this jealous side of you. But his name no longer matters cause he's not you. Jamie if getting to be apart of your life forever meant just being friends I would have accepted it, I don't want a life without you" Eddie said feeling herself get choked up again

"Hey, no more of that. I'm all yours. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all in Janko, like I should've been a year ago when you told me how you felt standing in the middle of my living room" Jamie said hugging her

"You however might run after being with the whole family" Jamie added

"I love your family Jamie, and I love how much you care about them" Eddie said

"I at least wouldn't have made it though Linda's death without you" Jamie said

"That's what I was therefore, always have your back, lean on me when you need it"

"I was really nervous to go pick Jack up early from school the day he punched a kid with you in the car with me. I mean it looked like we were arresting the poor kid. He just couldn't contain his emotions anymore and Eddie you got through to him somehow. I mean he even let you hug him, in the school parking lot. I was in love with you before that, and Linda dying made me realize that I couldn't stand to lose you, that it would hurt too much. Danny would have looked calm compared to what I would have been if I had lost you. I was scared Eddie" Jamie

"Well, I am not going anywhere either. And I knew you couldn't deal with an us, you needed to help Danny and the boys and I knew you needed help processing it so I did the best I could"

"I needed you then and I need you now Eddie" Jamie said

"I've needed you since the first day we met" Eddie said

"Yea you really did" Jamie said smirking and Eddie lightly slapped his stomach

"We make a good team Reagan" Eddie said

"I know. I'm glad you saved my life. I would've been really pissed at myself if I died and didn't get to tell you how I feel" Jamie said

"I'm glad you didn't die" Eddie said

"We done crying for the day?" Jamie asked as she stilled cuddled into him

"I don't know, us together, it's been an emotional few weeks"

"I know" Jamie said nodding

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to cuddle into you like this" Eddie said

"Why don't we go to bed. It's been a long day and I think the adrenaline is wearing off" Jamie said

"Agreed"

Eddie and Jamie went to get ready for bed and they got changed into pajamas.

"What side do you want?" Jamie asked a little nervously

"What ever side you don't want" Eddie said

"It's like when you tell me I can pick dinner and then you narrow it down, so you pick and I'll take the other" Jamie said smirking

"You're such a jerk" Eddie said laughing and going to the side Jamie was standing on.

He wrapped his arms around her and did the same and held on tight to his t-shirt.

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said

"Anytime partner" Eddie said

"And Jamie" Eddie added

"Yea" He said pulling back to look her in the eyes

"Thank you for not forcing anything tonight" Eddie said

"I think we waited long enough for our first time to not be crying and rushed. I mean don't get me wrong I can't wait to get your clothes off of you but we have the rest of our life together"

"Once an Eagle Scout, always an Eagle Scout" Eddie said

"Get in bed" Jamie said lightly slapping her pajama-clad butt

"Wow Reagan so forceful" She said pulling back the covers

Jamie just rolled his eyes and took his shirt off.

"You don't mind do you?"

"With you? Never, plus how many times have I seen your stomach?"

"More times than I can count when you forget to knock" Jamie said laying his arm out for Eddie

"Are you sure you're really ready to be spoiled for life Jamie? I mean even just sharing a bed with me cuddled up to you will ruin you forever" Eddie said kissing him

"Yea I'm ready" Jamie said kissing her back and deepening the kiss.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Any PTSD nightmares just wake me ok?" Jamie asked as Eddie turned to face him and plop her arm over his waist

"You worry too much you know that?" Eddie asked

"So I've been told" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"You too ok? Doc said you might have some lingering PTSD" Eddie said

"Now who worries?" Jamie asked

* * *

Jamie woke up in the middle of the night startled that the bullet had hit Eddie and not him. He looked down to see her still passed out, she had had a hard time falling asleep, so he wanted to make sure he didn't wake her up. He slipped his arm out from under her, grabbed his sweatshirt that she had been wearing before bed and went out to the living room. He went into his duffle and took out the box of bullets that he was supposed to have given her already and went into the closet in her living room where he knew she hid her Disney movies and craft supplies. He pulled out some glitter and then some plain glue and grabbed the box.

He laid a paper towel down on her kitchen table and one on top of the bullets and started to write out will you marry me in glue. Then he dumped the glitter on it and shook off the excess. As soon as they kissed in the locker room he knew he didn't want to waste any more time not being with Eddie. He knew he wanted to propose to her. While he knew that she would say yes and wouldn't care that he didn't have an actual engagement ring and it wasn't fancy he still wanted to make it memorable for her. Despite her love of cars and gunpowder, he knew she was still girly enough to have thought about an engagement and wedding, she did believe in soulmates and he wanted to make sure that their engagement was special especially since they would be forgoing dating. He grabbed the small box out of his duffel and hid the box of bullets and cleaned everything up. It was still only 5am and after she had a rough time falling asleep he really didn't want to wake her up but he also just wanted to propose to her and spend the day with her. He sat on the sofa and grabbed her laptop, correctly guessed her password and started to research something that had been on his mind since they stood in the middle of the street hugging.

He eventually got tired again and went back into Eddie's room and quietly got in bed, she stirred a little but formed herself to him and he could hear her breathing evenly. He shifted himself around to get comfortable and placed a kiss to the back of her head and tried to close his eyes.

It wasn't long after that they both work up thrashing around but neither was coherent enough to wake the other.

Jamie bolted up straight and tried to get his bearings and realized that Eddie had been shaking him awake.

"Jamie" She said gently

"Hey" Jamie said rubbing his eyes

"I think we both were replaying the events of yesterday" Eddie said putting a hand on his back

He took her other hand in his to ground himself and make sure that he was actually laying in his partners bed.

"Yea I do that sometimes" Jamie said trying to clear the sleep from his voice

"You ok?" Eddie asked

"Yea, just you keep getting shot in it" Jamie said

"Gee thanks Reagan" Eddie said with a smile

"But then again I didn't save you either in my nightmare" Eddie added

"I would never let that happen in real life" Jamie said laying back on the pillow

"Neither would I" Eddie said rolling over to half her body was laying on Jamie's

"You still all in?" Jamie asked

"You having second thoughts?" Eddie asked worried

"God, Ed no not at all. I just want you to know that while you saving my life may have been the catalyst, I've had these feelings for awhile" Jamie said

"Me too, and Jamie I know it's crazy but I swear there was something else telling me that you were in trouble"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you had a radio hooked to your shoulder" He said grinning

"Oh shut up. I'm serious"

"I know and if you tell Pop that he will happily tell you that it was some kind of sign from above" Jamie said

"A sign, spidey sense, the radio, I don't care as long as you are safe" Eddie said

"Hey come on, no more crying" Jamie said kissing her

"I know, I'm sorry" Eddie said

"I'm glad I didn't lose you" Eddie said

"Me too" Jamie added

"You hungry?" Jamie asked

"Yes" Eddie said

"I think I need some coffee, we both didn't sleep so good" Jamie said

"Yea I know you got up at one point but I couldn't move"

"That's ok, I wasn't up long" Jamie said

"Can I have your sweatshirt back now?" Eddie asked

"At least you still called it my sweatshirt" He said as he motioned for Eddie to roll off so he could pull it over his head

"All yours" He said plopping it on her head

"I really don't know when I turned into the girl from a chickflick" Eddie said

"Somewhere between telling me you're crazy and then crying in the locker room" Jamie said smirking

"Oh whatever, you weren't so put together either yesterday" Eddie said rolling back on top of Jamie

Jamie just laughed and they laid there a little longer.

"Jamie" Eddie said running her hand up his side

He didn't say anything but twisted his shoulder to look at Eddie.

"You believe in soulmates?" She asked

"With you I do" Jamie said kissing her

"How are you this awesome all the time" Eddie said, putting extra emphasis on the word awesome like she did when she was jealous

"It's a gift" He said smirking

Eddie just rolled her eyes and then rolled off him.

"Wow you steal my sweatshirt, all the covers and then you roll off me? Freezing me out Janko?" Eddie asked

She rolled her eyes before she answered "I'm hungry"

"Of course you are" Jamie added as they both got out of bed. He looked around for his shirt and finally found it and popped it on over his head

"What do you want?" Eddie asked him

"You actually have food in your fridge? That's a first" Jamie said

"See now I know why people put hits out on you" Eddie said as they walked out of her room

"And yes I do have food. I can make us pancakes or something" Eddie said

"Sure, I'll help out too" Jamie said

"I could get used to this" Eddie said as her and Jamie were making breakfast

"Me too" Jamie said kissing her

"What should we do today?" Eddie asked

"Well I have church, I don't want to pressure you but you are more than welcome to join me. If not I'll just come back here or I can drop you off at my place before" Jamie said

Eddie just looked at him nervously

"You don't have to go, it's totally up to you" Jamie said casually

"I was hoping however, that you would go to family dinner with me" Jamie said nervously

"Really?" Eddie asked as her eyes bugged out of her head

"Yea, I mean I'm all in lambchop" Jamie said

"From an outsider family dinner is sacred, like am I allowed to go?" Eddie asked

"What? Of course" Jamie said laughing

They put the pancakes on the table and got everything else they would need before finally sitting down.

"Erin I think has been planning out wedding for years. Danny thinks we've done it, Pop I think knows I cared more about you than just a partner. My father claims he's the police commissioner and knows everything" Jamie said

"That's a big step. When was the last time someone came for family dinner that wasn't a Reagan?" Eddie asked

"Sydney"

"Yea you were engaged" Eddie said

"She came before we were engaged and Spencer was at family dinner before" Jamie said

"Well if he survived I guess I will too" Eddie said laughing

"So Eddie will you please join me for family dinner today?" Jamie asked

"I would love to" Eddie said

"Good cause I was bringing you anyway" Jamie said smiling

"I also want to show you something on the way there" Jamie said

"I hope it's a crash course in how to have dinner at with the Pope"

"Oh my God, stop were not that bad. I mean half our dinners end in someone storming off and it's not always the kids" Jamie said laughing

"I mean I've heard enough stories over the years" Eddie said

"I promise I will keep everyone on their best behavior. You'll be between Jack and I, Pop's right there. You'll be protected. I promise" Jamie said

"It's a big step, should you at least give them a head's up?" Eddie asked still nervous

"Nah, if I can make Danny speechless then maybe he'll behave"

"What about your dad?" Eddie asked

"His name is Frank"

"You know what I mean" Eddie said passing Jamie the butter

"These are good Ed, who knew you knew how to use a stove" Jamie said laughing

Eddie didn't say anything she just shot Jamie a look.

"I truly think that my dad knows that I have been denying my feelings for you. After you said you were happy on patrol, Erin let it slip that when I went to pick you up Barry was already there and I think he realized that since I been such a boy scout as you would say, he was trying to give you a push to go somewhere else so we could date"

"So how much of us denying us does your family know?" Eddie asked

"Enough that when Renzulli questioned me on my feelings for you that Danny said at dinner that I want to do more than just protect my partner" Jamie said blushing

"Wasn't that years ago?" Eddie asked

"Yea, right around our anniversary" Jamie said still blushing

"You're cute when you're embarrassed Reagan"

Jamie didn't say anything but just rolled his eyes.

"Will you just eat your pancakes" Jamie said smirking

"So when was the first time you realized you loved me?" Eddie asked with a smirk as Jamie chocked on his pancake.

"I'm sorry what?" Jamie asked

"The first time that you realized that oh hey maybe she's not just my work partner" Eddie said still laughing at Jamie's reactions

"And you were worried about family dinner why? This is the kind of stuff they pull to give me indigestion" Jamie said

"Just answer the question" Eddie said smirking

"Alright. You remember the when I got suspended like your first month on the job?" Jamie asked

"Yea"

"Well remember how I had texted you to meet you for drinks to apologize?"

"Yea, you met me after I got stood up"

"Well, that was the first time that I saw you actually dressed like a girl"

"Ouch. What about after work?" Eddie asked laughing

"You know what I mean. You were trying without trying too hard, it was also the most I had seen your boobs" Jamie said smirking

"You did tell me I looked nice"

"That was the first time that I realized I may not have the most pure thoughts towards my partner"

"Well that's good to know you never looked at Sarge or Vinny the same way" Eddie said laughing

"The other time was after Singer attacked you. I knew you could take care of yourself but I wasn't just mad as a cop or your partner, I wanted to protect you. I told myself that it was because you were a rookie and young, and new and that you were worried about looking weak in the precinct but I think there was more to it than that" Jamie said

"I did need you, at least to keep my head on straight" Eddie said

"What about you? First time you realized how handsome and talented your partner was?" Jamie asked

"You know you're head wasn't this big when I first met you" Eddie said laughing

"Just answer the question Janko"

"Well there were little things here and there, I thought you were cute the first night I met you. And then the night you bought me a drink and didn't laugh to much when I said he wanted a bootycall, I will admit my boobs looked great that night. I guess the first time I thought that there was something more than just a sibling banter or two partners that were good together was when I saw you kiss Dana. There was something in me that made me want to throw her in a cell" Eddie said

"That's a little harsh" Jamie said laughing

"I was protective over you, I didn't want anyone to hurt you. Or apparently want you" Eddie said

"I wasn't thrilled everytime I had to listen to you talk about some guy that was taking you out" Jamie said

"We had a good run" Eddie said

"Yea we did" Jamie said smirking

"What?" Eddie asked

"Nothing, I just wish I would've told you sooner" Jamie said

"Me too. Promise me Jamie that you won't keep stuff from me?" Eddie asked

"I already told you I loved you" Jamie said

"True" Eddie said

"Can you believe it?" Jamie asked

"I'm still in shock, over all of it. Our last few months. Me letting you being our lawyer" Eddie said

"That was ballsy" Jamie said "And quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done"

"You can't ever question my loyalty or trust to you ever again" Eddie said

"That's fair" Jamie said smiling

"I believed that you wouldn't have done it if you truly didn't think it was the right thing. I've back you up on a lot of half-cocked plans when you try and save the universe, I trusted you with my life all these years so I figured I had no reason not to trust you" Eddie said

"Erin ripped me a new one for that stunt"

"And so she should" Eddie said smirking

"Yea you have nothing to worry about for dinner" Jamie said getting up from the table and grabbing their now empty plates.

"I also loved you more each time you went out of your way to help people that we didn't need to. You bringing the pizza for TJ and wanting to help Jenny Strong. It was the kind of cop, the kind of person I wanted to be" Eddie said "You just were better at it"

"You never stopped me, you always helped me" Jamie said

"You usually didn't give me a choice" Eddie said laughing

"That's fair" Jamie said laughing

"This doesn't change the fact I'll always have your back" Eddie said

"It better not" He said kissing her

"You better get going. I don't need your dad thinking I made you late for church"

"It'd be worth it" Jamie said

"Maybe for you. You're not entering the shark tank in a few hours" Eddie said

"Neither are you. My family all likes you, Danny likes you so that makes all of our lives easier" Jamie said

"He didn't like Sydney?"

"No, not at all. You think he gives me a hard time about Harvard and law school, it's nothing compared to what he gave her"

"But he likes me? He did yell at me"

"Yea for protecting me and cause you mouthed off instead of him. He was just mad he didn't get to mouth off" Jamie said smirking

"So just let him win arguments?"

"Oh no, he'd then be unbearable" Jamie said

"Eddie just be yourself at dinner" Jamie said kissing her again

"Go get ready" Eddie said

Jamie went and showered and dressed while Eddie finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"I'll come back and pick you up or do you just wanna get ready at my place?" Jamie asked

"I'll just get ready at yours, it wouldn't make sense for you to have to come all the way back" Eddie said

"Ok" Jamie said nodding.

Eddie went to quickly get changed and Jamie grabbed the stuff he had hidden.

"I can shower at yours right?" Eddie asked

"of course" Jamie said

Once Eddie had packed a bag and changed she met Jamie back in the living room.

"Bring extra clothes, you can just stay over tonight" Jamie said

"OK" Eddie said smiling

"And you're sure pants and a sweater are fine for dinner?" Eddie asked

"Hey you will look beautiful no matter what you're wearing. You just need to relax" Jamie said picking up both of their bags

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I promise. It's a come as you are kinda family" Jamie said

They drove back over to Jamie's he walked her up and then left for church. He went and slid into the pew next to Danny.

"Cutting it close their kid. Where were you?"

"I overslept" Jamie said

"Really?" Danny asked smirking

"Yes detective"

"Nice of you to join us son" Frank said whispering down the pew

"I'm here before the priest" Jamie said holding his hands up in defense

"Where were you?" Erin asked

"God can't a guy just get some sleep without all these questions?" Jamie asked

"Not when he's jumpy" Henry said

"Yea well you try having a hit out on you yesterday and nearly having your brains splattered all over your RMP"

"Yea I heard you thanked your partner in the middle of the street" Danny said smirking

"You finally tell your partner how you feel?" Jack asked

"What?" Jamie asked, his voice getting higher

"Heard you were hugging pretty tight when the other RMPs showed up"

"She saved my life. You know you were almost down another brother yesterday"

"Don't say things like that" Nicky said

"Eddie saved my life. She's my best friend. It was a rough day. Ok, can we just drop it" Jamie said

Once everyone had settled down, Danny leaned back over to Jamie.

"Come on kid, just tell her how you feel. Life's short, believe me. And believe me when I tell you that I would give anything to have Linda back, you shouldn't waste that kid if you found it"

"Copy that Danny. Ok, just drop it now" Jamie said

"Fine kid, but you're not all that great, she's not gonna wait for you forever" Danny said with a smile

"Got it, thanks. Now why don't we pay attention to church" Jamie said

* * *

Once church was over they all walked outside.

"Uncle Jamie can we ride with you?" Sean asked

"Can I drove your car yet?" Jack asked

"I'm actually not going to Dad's right away. I have some errands and stuff to do before dinner"

"What kind of errands Jamie?" Erin asked

"Stuff, I have to go to the grocery store and do some laundry. I've been pulling some overtime lately" Jamie said

"What's with you today?" Henry asked

"You think he'd be a little happier after getting his life saved" Danny said

"Son are you ok after yesterday?" Frank asked

"I'm fine, Janko's fine. Donte Sorrento however, well I think he's had better days"

"Some shot your partner had" Frank said

"Yea well she had a good teacher" Jamie asked

"Here we go" Erin said

"I gotta go, I'll be over in time for dinner" Jamie said

"Try not to be late again, I don't like acknowledging that I'm hungry enough to eat a salad" Sean said

"Sorry about that buddy" Jaime said laughing

"I'll see you guys later ok" Jamie asked

* * *

Once Jamie was back in the car he called Eddie to let her know that he was on his way back.

"Hey Ed" Jamie said as he walked into his apartment

"I'm almost ready" Eddie said

"Seriously, why does it take women so long to get ready?"

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Eddie asked

"Every time" Jamie said laughing

"Give me five"

"Alright" Jamie said

Eddie finished up and walked out to Jamie's living room and sat on the couch to put her heeld boots on.

"How was church?"

"More like an interrogation" Jamie said

"That bad?"

"Danny told me I wasn't that great and you weren't gonna wait forever" Jamie said laughing

"I did wait a long time" Eddie said laughing

"My dad thinks I'm upset over yesterday and you know might break"

"Jamie" Eddie said

"I thought you would have at least told Erin" Eddie said surprised

"Nah, gotta shock them all. I was always different, did things my own way" Jamie said

"Would you have told Joe?"

"We might not be here if it wasn't for him, but yea I would've told Joe. Mostly because he would have set us up on a blind date years ago and told Renzulli to transfer us" Jamie said laughing

"We clearly needed a push" Eddie said laughing

"Clearly" Jamie said laughing

"You almost ready?" Jamie asked

"Yea, do I look ok?" Eddie asked sanding up

"Beautiful" Jamie said

"We have some time, why are we rushing?" Eddie asked

"I want to show you something" Jamie said with a look that proved he was up to no good.

"Alright, alright" Eddie said

"Grab your jacket" Jamie said

They walked down to Jamie's car and he opened the door for Eddie and grabbed something out of his trunk and put it in his jacket and got into the drivers side.

"Why are you acting weird?" Eddie asked watching him and he got into the car.

"Me? What? I'm not being weird, you're being weird" Jamie said his voice going a little higher

"You having second thoughts? You not comfortable with bringing me to dinner?" Eddie asked gently

"What? No, of course not" Jamie said

"Then what's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Jamie said

"Uh-huh" Eddie said still looking at him

"I'm serious" Jamie said putting his hand on Eddie's leg.

"Ok" Eddie said "So can you tell me where we're going then?"

"Nah, we're almost there Eddie" Jamie said smirking

"Yea you're acting weird" Eddie said

"I'm not kidnapping you or anything. We're in Bayridge" Jamie said

"Clearly" Eddie said

"Look were here" Jamie said as he pulled into a parking lot

"You leaving me in a parking lot?" Eddie asked

"Yup. Come on Shorty" Jamie said smirking as he got out of the car. he walked over to Eddie's side and took her hand as they started walking.

"A pier?" Eddie asked

"Yea, a pier" Jamie said smiling

Jamie started to lead Eddie out to the end of the pier. It was bright and sunny, but chilly May day and Jamie said Eddie shiver so he put his arm around her waist.

"What's going on Reagan?"

"What's with all the questions?" Jamie asked

"You're literally not telling me anything" Eddie said

"You don't need to know anything" Jamie said

"You dumping me in the river instead?" Eddie asked

"Nah, I thought it would be too chilly for you" Jamie said

"They move family dinner to the pier?" Eddie asked

"No, but we come out here and fish all the time. I practically grew up on this pier" Jamie said

"It's a nice pier" Eddie said

"Spend a lot of time here. I just wanted to share it with you" Jamie said

"I appreciate that" Eddie said as she moved into Jamie's side

"And it's a nice day" Jamie said

"It is" Eddie said looking at him

"Eddie" Jamie said turning to face her

"Jamie?" Eddie asked as she saw him go down on one knee.

"Eddie Janko, I don't want to waste any more time not being with you. You're my best friend, my everything, and I want more than just one Sunday dinner with you. I want a life, a house, a family. I promise to always be there for you, to have your back, to be your boy scout and to never back down. I love you Eddie. Will you marry me?" Jamie asked swallowing his own emotion and taking out the box of bullets and opening it so she could read the top and the small black velvet box.

"Jam, Jamie, yes of course yes" Eddie said letting tears fall out and going to hug him

"We're engaged" Jamie said smirking

"We are" Eddie said kissing him again

"I also have something else for you. I decided to do this last night and I didn't have a ring, I wasn't sure if you would want my moms ring or since because of the history and ..." Jamie said before Eddie cut him off

"I think you're over thinking this one again Reagan. I'll love what ever you give me" Eddie said wiping a tear away.

"I know it will probably be too big, but this was Joe's Claddagh ring, he wanted one just like my dad and when he died my dad said that he would have wanted me to have it. I just couldn't bring myself to ever wear it, I thought it could be an engagement until I get you one. I'm all in Eddie, I may not have 5 million dollars but I'll spend the rest of my life loving you" Jamie said

"I love you so much and I love the ring and that you trust me with something of Joe's. I know how much it means to you. I have a chain at home I can put it on. It's not like we're conventional anyway" Eddie said hugging him again

"My fiancée" Jamie said wiping a tear off her face

"I promise to always have your back, to respect you and never let you down and to always take care of you" Eddie said

"I love you' Jamie said kissing her

"I love you too"

"The box of bullets was a nice touch" Eddie said as they sat on one of the benches

"I thought you would like it. They are actually your bullets, the ones I forgot to give you the other day" Jamie said

"When did you have time to do this?" Eddie said as Jamie put his arm around her

"I woke up in the middle of the night, did it and went back to sleep. I know the stock and pony show isn't really us but I wanted to still make it special" Jamie said

"Such a romantic" Eddie said

"Sarge taught me a lot in my rookie days" Jamie said laughing

"Yea I bet" Eddie said laughing

"Where did you find my glitter stash?" Eddie asked

"Next to your Disney Movies" Jamie said smirking

Eddie just rolled her eyes. And looked at the box in her hands, it was the standard bullet box with the bullets but on the inside of the lid it said will you marry me in Jamie's loopy glue writing with blue glitter.

"There's one more thing" Jamie said

"You buy a house and get a dog too?" Eddie asked

"No" Jamie said laughing

"I think we can still be partners at work" Jamie said

"Wait how?" Eddie asked turning to face him

"When I got up in the middle of the night, I did some research. The patrol guide and none of the books had anything about married cops being partners"

"Seriously?" Eddie asked happily

"Yea nothing, but one cop we might have to convince" Jamie said

"Jamie, we've had these feelings for a while, I've loved you for awhile and it's never compromised our partnership"

"I know, I think our relationship has only made us better cops. I mean we can solely communicate on facial expressions" Jamie said

"Well I would fight to stay partners" Eddie said taking his had

"I would too" Jamie said nodding

"Crap we better get going, we're late for dinner and I'm more scared of Sean since he wants salad when he gets hungry" Jamie said standing up

"What?" Eddie asked laughing

"Never mind" Jamie said laughing

"Jamie" Eddie said tugging his arm

"Yea"

"Thank you for making this special, for bringing me somewhere that means so much to you. It means a lot to me now too" Eddie said

"You deserve it to be special. I made you wait long enough" Jamie said kissing her

"I love you lambchop"

"I love you too"

"I haven't cried this much in a while"

"We watched remember the titans last week Eddie" Jamie said giving her a look that he knows she's making it up

"Oh whatever. But I don't think I've actually seen you cry. You got chocked up when you found out Jenny Strong killed herself but other that I don't think so"

"Yea I don't make it a habit, but telling you how I felt. Just kinda caught up with me" Jamie said

"We better go to dinner. I don't want them to think I'm a bad influence"

* * *

"He's kinda making a habit of this" Erin said looking at her watch

"I think I'm gonna change the statute of limitations on how long we have to wait for Jamie to get home to eat" Danny grumbled

"No you're not" Henry said

"Anyone heard from him?" Nicky asked

"No Danny said"

* * *

"Ready?" Jamie asked smirking as they got to the front door.

"I think so" Eddie said getting nervous again

"I'll set an extra place and then bring you" He said kissing her as he opened the door.

* * *

"Hey Sorry" Jamie yelled as he tossed his jacket on the chair

"It's on the table" Frank yelled as Jamie walked into the dining room

There was a chorus of finallys, let's go's and about times.

"Uh Jack can you slide down and get me one more place setting?" Jamie said tapping him on the shoulder as he walked over to get the extra chair

"Yea sure" Jack said getting up

"What's going on?" Frank asked

"I have no idea" Erin said turning around

"We having company or something kid?" Danny asked

"Um..." Jamie said smiling as he walked out of the room

"What's going on?" Frank asked again

Jamie walked back to where the dining room met the living room and held his hand out. He started to smile as Eddie walked over and took his hand.

"Oh" Erin said surprised

"Hey everyone" Eddie said still slightly nervous since everyone was looking at her.

Everyone said their shocked hellos back and she and Jamie still stood there.

"Officer Janko" Frank said

"Just Eddie today Dad" Jamie said still smiling

"Actually not just Eddie, today" Eddie said looking at him, still holding his hand for dear life.

"Well, since this morning, the future Mrs. Jameson Reagan" Jamie said

Jamie and Eddie stood there and took in everyone's shocked expressions.

"What? Get out?" Erin yelled out happily

"You're kidding" Henry said getting out of his chair

"Oh my goodness, congratulations" Nicky exclaimed

"Way to go kid, bout time" Danny said happily

Jamie then moved to pull Eddie's chair out for her and then sat down next to her as he shook Jack's hand. He saw Erin quietly ask Danny if he had known and then Danny of course loudly said that he hadn't known anything about it.

"Well I'll be dammed" Frank said

"Francis" Henry said sitting back down

"Congratualtions" Frank said

"Thank you" Jamie said starting to relax a little

"Wow" Erin said putting her hand on Eddie's arm

"I know right?!" Eddie said starting to relax herself

"Just this morning?" Danny asked Jamie

"Uh, yea" Jamie said nodding

"Wow" Danny said still laughing

"Well, I know at least one wedding present you're getting. Your choice of precincts to transfer to" Frank said

"Gee dad, every bride's dream" Erin said turning back to her father

"Hey, I'm just saying" Frank said

"Actually, we uh both really like the house we're in" Jamie said

"Oh?"

"But you two know you can't keep working together" Henry said

"Well that's what we thought too, Pop"

"You thought?" Henry asked

"Well, assumed" Eddie added

"But I looked it up. And there's nothing in the Patrol Guide or any of the books for that matter that says married cops can't be partners on the job" Jamie said

"Nowhere?" Henry asked shocked

"No"

"Wow"

"But I knew that you and dad would be for that rule, even if it wasn't actually a rule" Jamie said looking back at his father

"But the rule, makes enormous sense" Frank said

"Why?" Nicky asked

"Well a couple partners together on the job can create conflicts" Frank said

"Yes, But" Eddie said nervously

"But?" Frank asked

"But hear us out?" Jamie asked and Frank nodded so he kept going "Consider if two people are willing to swear the following to each other could still be good partners on the job"

"Swear the following what?" Danny asked not sure where they were going with this

"Vows" Eddie said clearing her throat

"V-" Erin asked practically falling out of her seat

"That we wrote to each other" Eddie added

"You wrote ... vows already? OK" Danny asked surprised

"Turns out she's been working on 'em for awhile" Jamie said smirking at Eddie

"Turns out so has he" Eddie said laughing and turning to face him

That got a laugh out of everyone and then Jamie put his hand out for her to continue

"So"

"Uhh I will always have your back" Eddie started

"If you fall behind, I'll wait up" Jamie said taking her hand under the table

"I'll earn your respect, and pay you respect every day we have" Eddie said directly into Jamie's eyes

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry"

"Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two" Eddie added

"No retreat, no surrender"

"No retreat, no surrender" Eddie said giggling

"You can count on me" Jamie said swallowing hard to keep the emotion out of his voice

"And you can count on me" Eddie said feeling her own tears and giving Jamie's hand a squeeze.

Jamie had a sideways smirk on his face and Eddie squeezed his hand as they both looked at Frank.

They looked around the table and noticed that there wasn't a dry eye at the table and that everyone was waiting to see what Frank would say. Erin then looked back at her dad with the biggest smile, ready to protect Eddie and Jamie if Frank did not agree.

"Welcome to our family, Eddie" Frank said with a smile

"Thank You" Eddie said sincerely

"Dad" She added to through in a light hearted joke to ease some of the tension.

And everyone then started to laugh.

Danny reached across the table and shook Jamie's hand, he could see that he was having a hard time without having Linda there, and Jamie honestly missed her too and wished she could've been there to see Eddie at the table.

"Shall we say grace?" Henry asked

Jamie brought his hand up and held it out for Eddie to take, she happily took it and mouthed it's ok to her.

* * *

Thank you all for the support, I'm overwhelmed with everyone loving it! I will do another chapter about the families reactions and then this story will be on hiatus until Season 9 starts. Some of my thoughts are that the family dinner scene was more important than a proposal because not anyone can go to dinner and no one has, and the fact that Eddie had been worried about her family background in previous seasons I think bringing her to dinner was more prominent than having a proposal.

Don't forget to keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Once they finished saying Grace Eddie let out a quiet sigh of relief. She was worried about the prayer, she didn't know it and she didn't know if they would be offended she didn't know it. Jamie told her it was fine and no one would expect her to know it but she didn't want to do anything to further drop a bomb on the dinner. She had Googled it on her way over but there were so many versions and only so much time before Jamie and brought her to the pier. They said their vows, their peace that hopefully would keep them as partners but she knew that Frank Reagan wouldn't show favoritism and she frankly didn't want it. However she wished that they could stay partners. She was drawn away from her thoughts when Jamie unclasped his hand from hers and took his napkin off his plate and put in her lap. She instantly got nervous again and felt like she could have been eating dinner with the Queen of England herself, she essentially was eating dinner with New York royalty and the king of Bayridge. She wasn't even sure she was hungry until she put her napkin in her lap and Jamie started passing food to her.

Once they had passed the food between them, each other putting on the stuff they knew they would like, Jamie instinctively slid his salad plate to her and she, without hesitation put her tomatoes on it and took some of his carrots.

"What just happened?" Sean asked looking between the two of them back and fourth confused.

"So you're late for dinner, practically get married before we even get to eat and now don't pass the food?" Danny asked in mock horror

"Um" Eddie said blushing instantly

"This is the mother of I told you so's" Erin said grinning

"We eat most of our meals together" Jamie said sheepishly

"You didn't even communicate in words" Sean said still shocked at what happened in front of him

"I don't like tomatoes and Jamie doesn't like an abundance of carrots" Eddie said so casually she could've been talking about the weather

"I don't think I've ever seen something done so gracefully" Nicky

"We do that all the time, there's other food we do it with too. It's just instinct" Jamie said

"We already know it's gonna happen as soon as we get our food. Usually we're talking about a million other things when we're doing it" Eddie said

"That was something" Henry said

"Maybe there is more that should be considered about cops in a relationship being partners" Frank said

Eddie and Jamie both looked at each other and knew that was the closest they were going to get to an I'll think about it, it was like when you were waiting on a hail Mary pass when trying to convince your parents to let you do something and they said maybe, we'll see.

"Next time pass to your right Uncle Jamie" Jack said leaning over

Jamie just laughed as he and Eddie passed the food to the rest of the table. They all sat there quietly eating for awhile until Jack was curious.

"So Grandpa do you think you will let Uncle Jamie and Eddie stay partners?" Jack asked

"I think it's going to depend on what my Chief of D's thinks. I have to have a more hand's off approach since I have a personal interest in it, but they will have to look at precedent, any other major cities decisions. I can't arbitrarily say yes or no"

"If it was up to you what would you do?" Sean asked

"Honestly?" Frank asked

"No one's asking you to shovel a load Francis" Henry said

"I wouldn't be for it, I'm for the nonexistent rule. I think letting personal feelings in the way can potentially complicate a partnership and put lives at risk"

"But dad" Jamie started

"No buts you asked for the honest answer"

"Sir, I can only speak for myself but my feelings towards Jamie didn't just start yesterday. They've been around for quite a while and it's never once impacted our working partnership. I mean we kissed four years ago and went to work the next day and worked perfectly fine" Eddie said and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she turned bright red and wished that she could just melt into a puddle right there in her chair. Talk about putting your foot in your mouth. Eddie didn't need to look at Jamie she could practically feel him shooting her a death glare.

"Huh" Danny said smirking

"Eddie" Jamie whispered

"Um I mean I think I dreamt it, fluish fever my rookie year" Eddie said stammering

"Jamie?" Frank asked

"I think I have a right to not incriminate myself per the Fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution. Did you know that the founding fathers started working on the Bill of Rights, which includes the first 10 amendments as soon as they ratified the Constitution since they compromised on somethings in the Constitution this was the way of making up for it"

"I do think we all had a basic US History lesson son, but thank you for the refresher" Frank said smugly

"Don't I get counsel or something?" Jamie asked with a nervous laughter looking down towards Erin.

"Counsel has a conflict of interest" Erin said laughing

"Which is?" Henry asked

"I wanna hear the story" Erin said hysterically laughing

Jamie just ran a hand over his face and gently squeezed Eddie's thigh with his left.

"Now that Erin is done laughing like a hyena do you two want to explain?" Danny asked

"Jamie all you, you kissed me" Eddie said

"I did not, you totally kissed me" Jamie said

"I don't remember you exactly protesting it or the one in your apartment" "Oh no" Eddie said immediately after

"EDDIE!" Jamie said shocked

"Oh God" Eddie said looking down

"I told you I was nervous" Eddie said whispering

"Here we go" Danny said laughing

"Alright, alright, you all can stop enjoying this so much" Jamie said rubbing his hand on his ear.

"Can we start over?" Eddie asked

"It's ok Eddie" Frank said smiling "As Frank I'm actually quite amused"

"You want to explain or you want me to?" Eddie asked

"I'll start" Jamie said

"Was this before our little chat in my office?" Erin asked

"Uh" Jamie said blushing again

"Wait so you knew since Eddie was a rookie?! And you were mad that you thought that I knew that he was proposing" Danny said

"I'll explain it, jeez, nothing is sacred in this family" Jamie said

"I'm sorryyyy" Eddie said again

"Yea Eddie and I kissed, it was a double date, her and Spence and she set me up with her best friend Hayley. I walked her home and I don't know we were arguing over lyrics to mom's favorite song and then she started singing it and we both were feeling pretty good and I don't know, we just kinda kissed on the sidewalk. Is that enough or do you need a play by play?" Jamie said

"Was there tongue, any touching?" Danny started before Frank cut him off

"That's enough Danny"

"It was innocent, you spend that much time with each other, both single, both good looking, it's bound to happen" Jamie said

"Uh-huh" Danny said smirking again

"We worked perfectly fine, yea it was a little awkward but we agreed it was just the alcohol and as soon as we got a call we both knew the other had our backs, it never interfered. The one time Eddie was mad at me she went with the decoy unit for the day and we talked about it. I think that our feelings towards each other made us better at our job. We were more in sync with each other, wanted to make sure nothing happened to the other. I knew I could always count on her and she knew she could always count on me. There were never any questions about it. We were good at separating our personal and private lives" Jamie said "We would get mad at each other or disagree but never once did I question whether or not she had my back, even when I mouthed off she usually went along with it. Except for the time that my IAB investigator had it out for everyone named Reagan and tried to get me to turn on Eddie"

"I never one questioned whether or not he had my back even in the beginning when the Inspector General got involved. Telling me to keep my head down and mouth shut was his way of supporting me, even if I didn't know it. We always had each other's back when we went off half-cocked trying to save the world" Eddie said

"So when was the second kiss?" Erin asked

"I gave you one, that's it" Jamie said shoving a forkful of food in his mouth to make him point.

"But it can't be a universal rule, what works for one set of partners may not work for another" Frank said

"So give the bosses the discretion" Jamie said

"You don't think that Renzulli would side with you?" Danny asked "I mean you two were partners for two years"

"I would like to think that he would be impartial, do what's best for the greater good of the precinct and what's safer for the partners and the community. Plus he threatened to separate us years ago, at the end of Eddie's rookie year"

"That's when you talked with Erin?" Eddie asked

"Yea, when I told her you ate too much, were bossy and opinionated and you were making plans and decisions without ever consulting me" Jamie said laughing

"And I said oh so you do have feelings for him" Erin said

"When you got all weird about our off time together and celebrating our anniversary" Eddie said

"Yea, like I said we may not have always had the personal life part worked out but did I give you any reason to not trust me on the job?" Jamie asked

"No I was mad that you made me look back in front of Renzulli by turning into the hulk but even though you were being weird I never questioned our professional partnership" Eddie said

"Even after she admitted she was jealous, twice, we still worked fine together" Jamie said shooting her a smile and Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"Yea and then I barged into his apartment after work one night, told him how I felt, yelled at him for not letting me finish what I was saying, he said what he wanted and then I kissed him and left and told him I'd see him at roll call the next day" Eddie said

"It was a little awkward but once we got a call it was all business and that conversation was tabled" Jamie said

"She was also with me the night I spent in county lock-up" Jamie said

"Maybe she does have what it take to be a Reagan" Danny said laughing

"Yea the NYPD cracks were not the whole story, part of it was I was jealous some guy kept hitting on her. Then we went into a weird limbo of knowing how the other felt and I guess what normal people would call going on a date, where we actually cared about what we looked like after a ten hour tour but then we saw other partners that had been sleeping together and how it got ugly and we both agreed to cool it until we figured it out. We never took it that far but there was definitely more than just partnership feelings there for awhile and we did fine. Everyone thought we were doing it, one of the bosses accused her of being my girlfriend but only yelled at us for not following orders with Billy, not for him thinking we were together" Jamie said

"No matter what was personally going on, we knew as soon as we got a call it was game faces on. We joked around a lot too but any call we knew it could be life or death. I understand why he waited so long, the fear of not being able to protect the person you love is terrifying. But I don't run the NYPD so it's up to you" Eddie said

"I think is going to take time to sort out, it will come down to what your CO wants, the results of Eddie's Sargent's test and what the Chief of D's thinks we should do. I mean all this time no one has ever brought it up, leave it to my son to read through everything to find the loophole" Frank said

"Law school was good for something" Jamie said shrugging

"I also would like to think that it we would call each other out if we thought the other was out of line. We've done it with other things before" Eddie said

"I think we should be allowed to stay partners" Jamie said looking at Danny hoping his brother would help him

"I don't know, I mean it does make sense for the unannounced rule. I get that Eddie kept her head on yesterday and you did when she got shot and I think while it might just work for you two, I'm not sure it can be a blanket rule for everyone. I also told you that you were being too overprotective when Eddie went undercover, you were acting like a boyfriend not a partner"

"You even admitted that 30 seconds later and it would've been a lot worse, I mean thank God she thought to tell him to shower and hit him with the toilet tank lid. It was her first UC, it was thrown together, there was a lot wrong with that OP" Jamie said

"Thy protestith too muchith" Henry said

Jamie just rolled his eyes and Eddie giggled.

"Ok Pop what do you think then?" Jamie asked

"I'm for the rule" Henry said

"Seriously? All your back in my day stuff and you're for a rule?" Jamie asked

"Because in my day, most cops were men so it wasn't a problem and if there were feelings between two cops it got shut down" Henry said

"So you also side with the unofficial rule?" Eddie asked

"I do. I think that while it may work for you two, it would be the exception. I don't think most partners involved with each other could work that way. I also think it could open up a big can of worms" Henry said

"Like?" Jamie asked

"You two claim you never went there because you thought it was a rule, but if it comes out that it is not a rule then more partners may be likely to sleep together and figure it will all be fine, but it you know what the locker rooms are like it's worse than highschool. I think it could end up complicating too many partnerships"

"I don't think if it comes out that all of a sudden all partners are gonna sleep together. Most partners don't fall in love either" Jamie said

"Wow we actually get to stay for a juicy conversation" Jack said

"I think you are all old enough, do any of you have opinions"

"Oh great why don't you just do an Instagram poll at this point" Jamie said groaning

"Jamie" Eddie said laughing

"I think that they should be able to stay together, if they think that they are the best partners to keep each other safe" Sean said quietly

Danny put a hand on his son's shoulder, knowing this had to do with losing Linda. Eddie had been around a lot after Linda was killed since her and Jamie were still on a mandatory separation.

"If everyone thought it was a rule, why was it never made official? Why didn't anyone ever check? If it was that important wouldn't it have been the patrol guide?" Nicky asked

"Why can't it be on a case by case basis? I mean dad complains that Jamie has more collars than him this year and if they have been able to work together for years like this why would anything be different if the feelings are still there?" Jack asked

"It's not even close to Christmas and they are trying to get in good" Jamie said laughing

"I think I will have to stay out of this decision" Frank said

"Come on dad, screw the nepotism for just this once. We all know those two should have more accommodations than they do and Jamie should have been promoted before. And your the PC dad, you can't sit this one out" Erin said

"Alright let's not start a fight at Eddie's first dinner. She doesn't have a ring yet she might flee" Jamie said putting an arm around her

"Never" Eddie said smiling leaning into him

"So it's tabled for now" Danny said agreeing

They cleared up from dinner and put out the dessert and coffee, the earlier conversation forgotten and everyone back to happily talking about their week.

"So when are we gonna get the whole story?" She asked squealing

"Um, I don't know if Eddie wants to share all of it" Jamie said

"Come on we're dying to know" Nicky begged

"I told you that nothing would ever be private ever again" Jamie said laughing

"I guess we should tell them how we went from partners to being engaged" Eddie said laughing

"I'd rather let them wonder" Jamie said

"Sometimes things can be put into perspective when your lives keep being threatened" Eddie said

"We had a few close calls this year" Jamie said

"So what changed it?" Nicky asked

"I had a nice chat with Erin a few weeks ago about how I would have felt it things went differently when Eddie was shot and I was just working up the courage to tell her and change everything but then she comes along and saves my life"

"When I head the radio description and looked back I couldn't see a plate number but something told me he was in trouble, I know it sounds crazy but I was warned and all I could think of as I ran out of there was that I wasn't ok with just being friends and partners and that he meant more to me than anything in the world. I needed to save him to tell him I loved him. I knew I couldn't lose my best friend and the fear of losing him is what I think gave me laser focus to fire that shot" Eddie said tearing up

Jamie just quietly took her hand in his.

"It's not crazy" Henry said smiling

"I didn't know we would need tissues for this" Erin said

"I fully believe Joe had your backs yesterday" Henry said

"Someone did, I really should've had my head blown off" Jamie said

"Don't talk like that kid" Danny said

"Well whoever it was, I am eternally grateful for" Eddie said

"Me too" Jamie said smiling at her

"So the rest of the story?" Nicky said smiling

"Ok relax, we're both still a little overwhelmed. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet" Jamie said

"You have to tell us. At least me, I've listened to this long enough over the years" Erin said

"After Eddie fired the first time he drove away, I got out, she fired again, we chased then I cuffed him and that's when everything hit us" Jamie said

"He told me I saved his life and I told him that I felt like something warned me, that I knew he was in trouble that I couldn't lose him. Then we just stood there hugging"

"Then we had all the pomp and circumstance and once we calmed down, we just went back to her place and had pizza and talked and just went to bed early. The adrenaline crashed and we were beat. We just didn't want to be apart"

"We just realized what was in front of us and what we almost lost" Eddie said

"I knew I couldn't keep hurting either one of us" Jamie said feeling his throat tighten and giving Eddie's hand a squeeze.

"So I started planning the proposal last night when we stopped at my place to get clothes, I knew where she kept the glitter and put it all together when I woke up in the middle of the night"

"Glitter?" Jack asked

"He's getting there" Eddie said laughing

"That's why I was jumpy at church, I was hours away from proposing to her" Jamie said

"That explains it" Frank said

"I asked her to come to dinner, she thought it was just to come clean about us being together but I had other plans. I took her to the pier and we walked out to the end and I proposed with Joe's Claddagh ring and the box of bullets I was supposed to give her the other day"

"It said will you marry me in blue glitter" Eddie said laughing

"The ring was a little big, but I wanted to make sure she had a ring, and Joe's obviously means the world to me, like she does" Jamie said blushing

"There were no dry eyes on the pier, I think even the fish were crying. A photographer was taking pictures of the skyline and captured it and is going to send them to us"

"I wanted to make it special but a whole big thing wasn't us but this ... was" Jamie said grinning

"It's perfect" Nicky said

"It was" Eddie said smiling

"I'm glad you two finally got your head's out of your butts" Henry said

"Pop" Jamie said shocked

"What? Anyone with half a brain knew there was more than just a partnership" Henry said

"I liked her from the beginning" He added

"He didn't" Eddie said laughing and poking him in the stomach

"Rich daddy's girl, 4-feet tall, wise-ass attitude" Jamie said laughing

"We made it work" Eddie said shaking her head

"She turned out to be a solid partner ... and friend" Jamie said smiling

"So did I miss the part where you dated?" Sean asked

"No you didn't. We didn't want to waste anymore time and we already knew everything about each other. Pretty much to what brand of hair-ties she uses" Jamie said

"To his favorite brand of flannel shirts" Eddie said

"And apparently silent communication" Jack said referencing their dinner

"Yea that too" Eddie said

"I knew I loved her and I didn't want to wait around and date. We know each other's habits, flaws, likes, dislikes. There isn't much we don't know about each other"

"Don't even go there Danny" Jamie said stopping his brother from opening his mouth

"Alright" Danny said holding his hands up in defense.

* * *

After dinner everyone was sitting around when Danny pulled Jamie outside to the deck and Eddie was talking to Erin.

"I'm so happy for you two. I mean you saved his life!" Erin said

"I had to, none of us could lose him" Eddie said

"I'm glad we're going to be sisters" Erin said hugging her

"Me too" Eddie said shocked, but hugged her back. She always liked Erin and was thankful for her constant support of their relationship.

"He was really upset after you were shot, I really didn't know how he was going to keep working with you. He felt like he failed you and then when he saw Barry I thought he was going to be unhinged" Erin said laughing

"Yea, that wasn't the finest moment I had. He never failed me, not once, ever. Even when he was mad at me for something. He always had my back and I always had his" Eddie said

"We're lucky to have you in this family Eddie" Erin said

"I'm the lucky one, I know it sounds crazy, but I am so happy I'm getting a family. Over the years I heard Jamie brag and hate on all of you and I always wanted to know what that felt like. I mean you helped each other no matter, even if it ended with someone getting mad. I am honored to accepted into that"

"Yes Danny" Jamie said as they went out the kitchen door.

"We can't talk brother to brother?" Danny asked

"No. I know you're gonna tell me that we shouldn't have rushed it that it was incredibly hot and sexy and it's what dreams are made of and that we went to fast and I don't know what I'm doing and I'm being a dumb kid and"

"Will you shut up already" Danny said cutting him off

"Fine"

"I was gonna tell you I am happy you finally grew the balls to tell her you love her. But it sounds like she told you" Danny said smirking

"Yea she was always more sure of it than I was. She was fearless when it came to taking the next step, I was the one that was hesitant. And I think I loved her so much that I didn't want change anything. Until Barry showed up no guy lasted more than a few weeks if that and I mean I spent almost every day with her. The only time we were apart was when we were sleeping. I got to spend around 15 hours with her everyday. It's how we know each other so well"

"It's been evident how much you two care about each other. I, I miss that. Linda would've been so proud of you two" Danny said, his throat tightening

"I know. She was by my side through every second of that. Dad and Pop were worried I was taking too much on from you and the boys, but Eddie listened, day or night. We were still separated and I was gonna tell her how I felt but after Linda, I was scared. Scared of losing that and I couldn't change anything else. She understood that and had my back through it all, even when I blew up because I was trying to keep everything together"

"Why did you wait almost a year then?" Danny asked

"I thought we were too far past that, I was the one that axed it after two partners in our house were caught fighting on the job. And how I dumped everything on her, I was worried that it was too much for her. I didn't want to hurt her" Jamie said

"Well she waited this long for you I'm not sure what you could have done to push her away"

"I just can't believe I fell in love with my partner. I'm the one that follows the rules, doesn't make waves, do what I'm told"

"You have quite a few insubordination rips there kid. But sometimes the greatest things in our life are the most unexpected"

"Linda should never have fallen in love with me, I used to get in trouble with her older brother. I mean she loved me through hell and back after my deployment and while I would do anything to get her back I'm thankful for this new relationship with the boys. It's made me stop and listen to them and be more involved in their lives. Sometimes the biggest upsets in our life can bring the greatest joy" Danny said

"Vinny"

"You were scared of losing another partner. I get it"

"I always tired to make sure what some of the other guys in the house said about the female cops never bothered her. I protected her when she didn't need it. I mean she kicks some serious ass. Clearly or we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation"

"Looking back there's things that I smile at and realize it was us getting closer and then all of a sudden before it was even a year we were spending all of our time together and"

"Making out on the sidewalk" Danny said laughing

"Yea that" Jamie said blushing

"I'm happy for you kid. I'm glad you two took the next step. You both deserve happiness and it's evident you make each other happy. I've never seen two people so comfortable with each other"

"She's pretty great" Jamie said

"So are you" Danny said

"Thanks Danny" Jamie said, truly touched.

"Hey your dad wants you both back inside" Eddie said poking her head out the door.

"Thanks for saving my kid bother Eddie, and welcome to the family" Danny said hugging Eddie.

"Of ... course" Eddie said shocked at Danny. She had known he wasn't exactly the touchy feely type and was shocked at his hug and genuine thanks.

"What was that?" Eddie asked giving Jamie a hug once Danny went back inside

"He's missing Linda, and he couldn't have lost another brother" Jamie said hugging her tightly

"God I didn't even think how us would affect him"

"He's ok. I really believe that for the first time in awhile. I told him that I leaned on you when Linda died so I could support him and the boys. He hadn't known that" Jamie said

"We better get back in" Eddie said

"You're handling your first family dinner perfectly" Jamie said kissing her

* * *

"Jamie come here" Henry yelled from the other room.

"What's up?" Jamie asked walking in and seeing his dad and grandfather sitting in their chairs.

"We have your mother's and grandmother's rings. We want you to use one of them for Eddie, or even take the stone's and make a new ring if Sydney wearing your mother's is a hangup" Henry said

"Really?" Jamie asked surprised

"Of course son. I know I didn't have the warmest reaction but I couldn't be happier for you two. You compliment each other very well and just seeing you interact with each other away from work is something special. I wish you had found this happiness together sooner but nothing like a kick in the butt, or a hit out on you to shake things up" Frank said

"We're proud of you" Henry said

"I'm glad Eddie is now apart of the family" Frank said genuinely smiling

"Thank you" Jamie said feeling himself get choked up

"You deserve to be happy Jamie, and Eddie; she truly makes you happy. She's a perfect fit in the family" Frank said

"I for one can't wait to see her go head to head with Danny" Henry said laughing

"Oh she will don't worry" Jamie said laughing

"Well take the rings and go" Henry said

They walked back into the sun room and everyone was sitting around talking when Jamie walked over to Eddie and Pulled her up by her hands. He knelt down and took the two rings from his pocket.

"Eddie, you mean the world to me. You're my bestfriend. I promise to always have your back, so Eddie Janko will you marry me and be apart of this crazy, overbearing and overprotective family?" Jamie asked feeling his emotions betray him again.

"Of course, I would love nothing more!" Eddie said tearing up herself and hugging him

"She accepted twice!" Jamie said happily

Jamie looked around and saw that his family was truly happy for the first time in almost a year. It had been a tough one for the Reagan's but hopefully this was the start of more memories and another family.

* * *

I loved writing this! Thank you all for the support! I am going to put this story on hiatus until season 9, I want to keep in line with what they are going to with them as partners and the test and wedding. I want to be able to fill in the gaps and add to what the show will give us. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
